Puppy Love
by Captain Saru
Summary: Remus and Sirius have their first kiss. Oneshot, LupinxBlack.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

I just want to say that I wish my first kiss went something like this.  
Actually, my first kiss wasn't all that exciting. (But don't tell him that xD)

A looooot of things are implied here. Just to warn my good readers.

**Puppy Love**

You know those perfect spring days where you want nothing more than to sit outside and bask in the warm sun while completely ignoring how wet your bottom is becoming from the mud puddle you just absentmindedly planted yourself in?

It was just such a day, and Remus had done just that. "Bloody hell!" He jumped up upon feeling the chill soaking through his underpants. Sirius, from his perch on a tree branch directly above the now flailing Gryffindor, nearly toppled himself with laughter. "Moony, you're a bloody wonder." Sirius jumped from the tree and landed directly in the center of the puddle, splashing mud over everything. Remus wiped a bit from his face with a sarcastic word of gratitude, along with some other choice language. "It's just dirt, Moony, it'll wash off. Here, let me help." Sirius spun Remus around and began brushing the drying bits of mud from the seat of his pants with a surprisingly gentle hand.

Remus blushed at the contact and turned away quickly. "Thanks, Sirius, but that really isn't necessary." Sirius pouted with mock offense. Remus smiled and looked away while continuing to brush himself off. He hated it when Sirius teased him like that. But at the same time...

"Wake up, Moony." Sirius was waving a hand quickly in front of Remus's face. Remus blushed again and looked up at him. "Thought I lost you there for a second. Head in the clouds again?" Remus shook his head. "Let's go for a walk," he suggested, picking up his long since discarded robe and walking off in the general direction of far away from the evil puddle. Sirius jogged to join him. "Where are we going, mate?" "Nowhere in particular," Remus answered absentmindedly.

The sun shone warmly upon the wandering boys. Remus looked at Sirius, then turned away quickly, blushing. In the spring heat, Sirius had taken off his shirt, and now walked bare-chested, the garment hanging over one shoulder. Remus could feel his face burning with a heat that wasn't coming from the sun.

The end of the path was swallowed by a dense clump of trees. Sirius continued walking without a second thought, but Remus paused for a moment. This was the Dark Forest. He knew it was forbidden and he knew what lived there. He had seen it all too many times. Even in the bright warm day, an ominous cold seemed to emanate from the trees.

Sirius laughed. "Come on, mate, not scared of the dark, are you?" His voice seemed to ease some of Remus's tension, and he stepped to catch up.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours. Sirius swung his cloak and shirt over a tree branch and leaned against the trunk, motioning for Remus to do the same. He was consciously aware of how quiet and empty the forest was. Sirius leaned in close, and his hand brushed Remus's leg. Remus felt a tingle travel up his spine. He turned and looked Sirius right in the eye, only to find that Sirius was doing just the same. Sirius's hand brushed Remus's leg again, this time settling on his hip and staying there. His other hand reached up and stroked the werewolf's cheek. Remus closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He felt himself being slowly pulled forward.

A warm chill echoed through Remus's body as their lips touched. His lips parted slightly, an open invitation for Sirius to go further. Remus could feel Sirius's warm hand move from his hip to the soft bare chest under his shirt. The other fluttered over the buttons, undoing them one by one until his shirt hung open. Remus let the shirt fall from his shoulders, landing on the ground in a silent heap. Sirius pushed Remus against the trunk of the tree, kissing him with more passion than he had ever imagined as fingers danced over bare flesh.

Remus's heart was pounding in his chest, and he was almost sure Sirius could feel it. He _wanted_ Sirius to be able to feel it. He was subconsciously pulling Sirius to him, urging him to go ever further, and Sirius was eagerly complying to these unspoken requests. Remus could feel the wolf's blood pulsing through his veins, flooding every corner of his being, rushing so quickly that he almost felt dizzy from it.

A howl left his lips and echoed through the trees into the newly born night, giving company to the lonely, half-full moon, the only witness to a fresh new love.


End file.
